


Um Acordo Mutuamente Favorável

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki passa a visitar os sonhos de Watanuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um Acordo Mutuamente Favorável

“Você está morto” Watanuki disse.  
“Sim” Doumeki respondeu.  
“Você está dentro do meu sonho”  
“Sim”   
“E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE FAÇA BENTOS !”   
“Você obviamente entendeu da primeira vez que eu falei, porque a repetição ?”  
“Porque eu não consigo acreditar, na verdade eu consigo porque só você de viria do mundo espiritual assombrar os meus sonhos só para encher esse buraco negro que você chama de estômago, que por um acaso é inexistente agora, você não precisa de comida você é só esganado.”  
“Eu senti falta da sua comida” Doumeki respondeu honestamente.   
“Exatamente o que eu disse”  
“Mas eu não tinha o poder de vir aqui por conta própria”  
“Então como você está aqui ?”  
“Você. Aparentemente seus poderes estão maiores ainda, ao ponto de criar uma ponte entre os mundos só desejando”  
“Okay”   
“Porque ?”   
“Eu senti a sua falta”   
“O que ?”  
“Não me faça repetir, por favor.”  
“Tudo bem”  
“Na verdade esqueça que disse tá ?”  
“Eu tenho uma memória muito boa, não vai dar pra esquecer”  
“Você pode fingir que nunca ouviu”  
“Vai te custar mais bentos”  
“Você vai vir coletá-los no meu próximo sonho como egoísta morto de fome que você é ?”  
“Sim. Nós temos um acordo ?”  
“Sim”


End file.
